Changes A Spuffy Fanfic (Buffy and Spike) WWP
by TheWhisperingWolvesProductions
Summary: Buffy is in trouble something out there has it out for her and its dangerous. She can't tell the Scoobies, but Spike smelt the blood from some nasty gashes this thing-whatever it is-gave her. She had to tell him. Will he choose to help or will he leave her to her certain death? They both start to realize things can change between them-enemies, friends, or something more? WWP


This is my first Spuffy fanfic! Short chapter, but I want reveiws so I know how much effort should be put in. I will be making many more. Feedback and reviews are much appreciated!

~WWP (TheWhisperingWolvesProductions)

He hissed angrily as he yanked at his chains on the bathtub he was stuck to in the soddin Watcher's house. Rupert Giles.

 _How the hell did I get stuck in this mess?_ He thought bitterly _I, William the Bloody, chained up by the bloody Slayer!_

As if on cue, Buffy walked in the door mumbling irritably to herself, words even to his supernatural vamp hearing and her enhanced Slayer senses couldn't pick up. She grumpily fed him blood from the Watcher's mug since his hands were bound.

He also remembered he was slowly falling in love with her.

"This is a pain in my ass!" She growled.

"Likewise!" He growled back.

He finished it and leaned back as comfortably and as smug as he could manage, being chained to the tub.

She set down the cup on the counter, and thats when he smelt it-she had a deep nasty slash across her right shoulder to her left side of the hip and she was favouring her left leg, limping when she entered. She turned back to face him and noticed the strangely concerned look on his features.

"What is it?" She asked skeptically.

"I can smell your blood, pet," He answered.

"Your a vampire, you can always smell someones blood," She said, he barely noticed the nervousness in her tone and the look that flashed in her eyes.

"I can smell your blood more than usual, don't hide it, Slayer," He said, surprising himself and her with the concern in his tone.

"I got into a little fight, no big," she said, hiding her shock.

"'A little fight'? Is that so? Is that why your limping pretty badly and you've got some nastily long and dangerously deep wounds across your shoulder to your hip? Those more minor cuts you have, I get-but not those bad ones," He retorted as she opened her mouth to deny it "I can smell you, luv, don't deny it."

"You can't tell Giles or the rest of the Scoobies, got it?" She said, then added so quietly that only their enhanced senses could hear, "please."

"Okay, you'd never say please to me. So why don't you want those gits you call friends to know about those deadly gashes so badly?" He lifted his scarred eyebrow mockingly.

"I don't want them to worry, thats all," She told him. _Thats mostly true._ she thought.

"Slayer or not, those gashes are deadly. Your barely standing as it is, you need help. What nasty got a taste of you?" He asked.

"It doesn't matter what demon got me. And I don't want my friends to worry or get involved," She snapped.

"Theres more to it than your saying, pet," He said slyly.

"Whats it matter to you?" She asked.

"Your changing the subject! Theres more than your saying, isn't there?" He said.

" _You_ just changed the subject too!" She protested.

"Maybe. But you changed it first!" He growled.

"I'll answer your question if you answer mine!" She said.

"Fine." He huffed.

"I'm not totally sure whats up, it came out of nowhere but everywhere. I-I couldn't fight it," She sighed and let her head fall, "I fear things I cannot fight. If I can't fight it they might all die, and it'll be all my fault!"

"Hey, hey, now. It'll be alright, luv. Time and time again I've seen you defeat things no one else could, not even The First Slayer. Your what demons have nightmares about! I would know," He said half-teasingly.

She huffed.

"Why do you care?" She asked again.

"I don't know. Just feel like it, I follow my blood-and sometimes it doesn't exactly rush in the direction of my brain," He laughed.

She grabbed the key to his chains and started unlocking his chains. "Promise not to run?" She asked.

"Promise. I keep my word," he promised.

"You better." She unlocked his chains and he rubbed his wrists.

"Why...?" He asked, giving her a bewildered look.

"I need someone as strong as I am, and I've already told you, so..." She sighed, rubbing her temple.

"Pleasure to help, luv," He said, raising a sardonic eyebrow.

"Lets go before Giles gets back, I'll write him a note telling him I got you to show me where you escaped at, he'll buy that," Slayer said and wrote it down quickly and then they were off.


End file.
